Superhéroes y Segundas Oportunidades
by FungysCullen13
Summary: OS. Edward se muda a través del país, dejando atrás a su enamorada de preparatoria y todos los recuerdos que crearon juntos. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles en la costa este, decide regresar a su hogar, Forks, con su hijo de tres años para buscar un nuevo comienzo. Realmente nunca se dio cuenta de lo que dejo atrás y como esto podría ser su futuro perfecto. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Disclaimer:** Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y fue escrito por anhanninen & kr2009, yo sólo traduje.

**Disclaimer:** This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and was written by anhanninen & kr2009, I just translate.

* * *

**Superhéroes y Segundas Oportunidades **

—¡Quiero ir más alto, papi! —Aiden se ríe pateando sus pies.

Lo empujo un poco más alto, pero no demasiado, sólo para que se alce un par de pies más sobre el piso. Llegamos a la ciudad hace dos días, y preferiría no ver a mi papá en el trabajo tan pronto.

—¿Qué te parece así, campeón? —pregunto, riéndome al escuchar sus gritos de alegría.

—¡Más alto!

—Si subes más, te irás al espacio exterior. Quedémonos en el planeta Tierra por ahora, ¿sí? Puedes ser astronauta más tarde.

Me quedó empujándolo por un rato, dejándolo empaparse del curioso día agradable en la usualmente aburrida ciudad de Forks, Washington. Nos acabamos de mudar aquí —de regreso con mis padres, de hecho— para un nuevo comienzo. Estamos lejos de Nueva York, lejos de las deudas que apenas podía pagar y lejos de todos los errores que había cometido, esperando hacer las cosas bien.

Aiden tiene tres, casi cuatro años. Sólo somos nosotros dos y así ha sido desde unas semanas después de su nacimiento. Su madre, Irina, y yo intentamos hacer funcionar las cosas, pero… ella no quería esto. Fue todo un shock y cambió nuestras vidas por completo, pero a diferencia de ella, yo _quise_ a nuestro hijo desde que vi el signo positivo en la prueba de embarazo. Claro, en ese tiempo ella no era nadie importante en mi vida. El último año me estaba estresando y no lo manejé de la mejor manera, decidiendo que iba a beber hasta el punto que olvidé un condón después de la fiesta. Pero no podía lamentarlo. No podía explicar con exactitud por qué la idea de la paternidad me llamaba tanto la atención, pero así era. Sólo tenía veintiún años y un infierno de madurez todavía por delante, pero en el momento en que pusieron a mi hijo en mis brazos, _supe_ que estaba destinado a ser papá.

De todos los errores que he cometido en los últimos cuatro años, él nunca podría ser uno de ellos. Más bien él es la luz que me hace seguir adelante. Es mi mundo completo. Me hace querer ser una mejor persona y cambiar completamente. Me hizo crecer y darme cuenta de que no podía hacer todo solo como había planeado, y fue eso lo que nos trajo de regreso a Forks.

Crecí en este pequeño pueblo de la Península Olímpica, pero me fui a la ciudad de Nueva York en el verano en que me gradué. Contenía muchos recuerdos; algunos increíbles, otros tristes y unos cuantos que no podía etiquetar. Incluso aunque no podía esperar para salir de aquí cuando tenía dieciocho años, sí lo extrañaba. Extrañaba a mis padres y a los amigos que dejé atrás.

Regresé por Aiden… porque quiero darle todo lo que tengo y no podía hacer eso en Nueva York. Apenas me alcanzaba el dinero para mantener un techo sobre nuestras cabezas. Diseño gráfico era una buena opción, pero no lo suficientemente buena, y mi carrera de fotógrafo no iba tan bien como esperaba. Después de todo, en una ciudad llena de artistas era difícil resaltar.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Aiden cuando detuve el columpio y tomé su mano para ayudarlo a bajarse.

—¿Sabes qué? —pregunto arreglando su chaqueta—. Yo también. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a darle una vuelta al pueblo, huh? Estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo que nos mantenga hasta que tengamos que regresar a casa de Nana y Papa para cenar.

—¿Pizza? —Su sonrisa torcida _casi_ me hace querer soportar la ira de mi mamá por arruinar su cena, pero sé muy bien que no debo hacerlo.

—Quizá en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué te parece algo más sencillo?

Aunque claramente está decepcionado, acepta y nos dirigimos al carro. Sé que la Pastelería Swan está a sólo unas calles de distancia, y siento más que un poco de curiosidad sobre mi viejo lugar favorito —favorito por la tarta de la Abuela Swan y por su nieta—, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo, así que intento no tener muchas esperanzas. Puede que ni siquiera esté abierto, pero vale la pena intentarlo.

En cuanto estaciono el carro frente al edificio correcto, me decepciono tanto como mi hijo. El lugar tiene un letrero de abierto en la ventana, pero ya no es la Pastelería Swan. Parece ser una cafetería llamada Spoons. Ya no quedaba nada de los Swan, así que deben ser nuevos dueños. Aunque sí me gusta el café, por eso ayudo a Aiden a bajarse del carro y me encamino a la puerta esperando lo mejor.

Unas campanas suenan cuando abro la puerta y el olor a café me golpea de lleno.

—Ahora salgo —dice la voz de una mujer.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunta Aiden con temor al caminar hacia el mostrador. Estoy de acuerdo con él; el lugar es un poco… raro. Es como una combinación entre una tienda de segunda mano y una cocina hogareña. Nada parecido a un Starbucks.

—Es una cafetería, campeón. Una en la que nunca hemos estado. —Le señalo la vitrina que está junto al mostrador principal—. Ve a ver si tienen algún pastel bueno o galletas.

Se entusiasma por completo con la tarea que le doy y se va saltando. Levanto la vista para revisar la pizarra con el menú que está pegada en lo alto de la pared. Para un lugar tan pequeño el menú es muy variado, y creo que ya tengo decidido qué comprar cuando la voz habla de nuevo.

—Lamento tardar tanto. El especial de hoy es la tarta de manzana de la Abuela.

Hay algo en esa voz. No puedo identificarlo, pero es casi como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes, sólo que no sé dónde considerando que llevo años sin venir a casa.

—Y ahora tenemos uno recién salido del horno —dice la misteriosa mujer cuando sale caminando de espaldas por la puerta que está detrás del mostrador—. Entonces, ¿qué puedo ofrecerle?

Cuando comienza a darse la vuelta veo la tarta que trae en sus manos. Pero más importante aun, veo su rostro y la reconozco de inmediato. La reconocería en cualquier lugar. Me equivoqué acerca de que no había Swans.

—Bella.

—Oh —jadea con los ojos como platos. Retrocede sorprendida, tirando la tarta en el proceso y cayendo el piso con un estruendo—. Oh carajo. Oh no. Oh mierda.

Estoy demasiado asombrado para moverme o hablar, al menos hasta que Aiden se acerca.

—Papi, ¿qué pasa? —pregunta mirándome—. La dama dice palabras no lindas.

Me río y veo a Bella mirarnos con los ojos más abiertos aún.

—Oh mierda —susurra una vez más—. Lo siento. Rayos. Lo siento.

—Está bien —le aseguro todavía riéndome—. Aiden no te delatará, ¿verdad campeón?

—No soy chismoso —le asegura—, soy un niño grande y los niños grandes no lo hacemos.

Asiento y le alboroto el cabello, feliz de que quizá haya aprendido algo del preescolar. —Y —le digo con un guiño—, _yo_ no te delataré si me dejas ordenar un pedazo de esa tarta.

Me mira, mira a Aiden, y luego a la tarta un par de veces antes de sacudir la cabeza rápidamente y aclararse la garganta. Todavía se sonroja, al igual que en la preparatoria, pero no quiero que se sienta avergonzada. Cuando finalmente se fija en mí, le sonrió, pero eso sólo provoca que sus mejillas se pongan más rosas.

—Uhh, bien, Ed-Edward. ¿Algo más para ti y tu… bonito niño? —Tan pronto como lo dice, se tapa la boca con una mano—. Lo siento —murmura, ocupándose de la tarta caída.

Intento contener mi risa, quizá pretender que no la escuché, pero nada se le escapa a un niño de tres años.

—Papi —jadea Aiden jalando la pierna de mi pantalón—. ¡La dama piensa que estoy bonito!

—Así es —concuerdo con él—. ¿Qué opinas?

Alza los brazos y lo cargo para que pueda ver sobre el mostrador.

—Gracias, dama. Quiero tarta y un helado, ¿por favor? —Sonríe con su sonrisa más dulce y pestañea lentamente.

Estiro mi mano para chocar los cinco. Le he enseñado bien. No hay forma en que Bella pueda resistirse a esa cara. Es mejor que cualquiera de esas falsas miradas de cachorrito que algunos niños intentan usar.

Bella vuelve a aparecer sobre el mostrador con la tarta en mano. Milagrosamente se ve perfecto en la cazuela. Su sonrojo no se ha desvanecido mucho, pero puedo ver que está más serena.

—Creo que podemos arreglar eso, cariño —dice—. Pero, ¿prefieres helado o… una malteada? Siempre y cuando le parezca bien a tu… papi.

La última palabra es básicamente una pregunta, pero sé que ella está casi segura. Aiden es casi una copia fotográfica de mí cuando tenía su edad. Salvaje cabello rojizo, hoyuelos…, en serio, la única diferencia son los ojos azules que heredó de su madre en lugar de los míos verdes. Sé por seguro que Bella ha visto mis fotos de bebé gracias a mamá.

—Una malteada estará bien —digo—, de vainilla, por favor. Y creo que yo ordenaré lo mismo.

Asiente y, mientras ella prepara nuestra orden, me dirijo con Aiden a una de las pequeñas mesas. Sólo pasan unos minutos antes de que Bella tenga todo listo, y luego de pagarle, ella me ayuda a llevar los platos y vasos a la mesa.

—¿Necesitan algo más? —pregunta y sacudo la cabeza.

—Creo que por ahora estamos bien. Gracias, Bella.

—Sí, gracias, Bella —repite Aiden.

Sonriendo regresa detrás del mostrador y nos deja para disfrutar de nuestra comida.

Ninguno de los dos habla por unos minutos. La tarta de manzana está jodidamente deliciosa, justo como la recordaba. Ésta ya no es la Pastelería Swan, pero obviamente Bella no ha desechado las recetas. Casi se me escapan unos gemidos al dejar mi plato limpio, y estoy tentado a lamer las migajas. Aiden se siente más tentado que yo y comienza a dirigir su lengua hacia el plato.

—Campeón —lo regaño—, nada de lamer el plato en público. Nana me mataría si te ve haciendo eso.

—Pero papi —se queja—, esta tarta está taaan rica. ¿Puedo comer más?

—Ahora no. —Seguramente mamá me mataría por eso—. Pero quizá podemos convencer a Bella de que nos deje comprar más para comerla después de la cena.

—Bien. ¡Bella! —grita.

Me siento muy agradecido de que no haya más clientes en el edificio. Amo a mi hijo, pero puede llegar a ser un desastre.

Unos segundos después Bella aparece en nuestra mesa, parecía que le divertía ser convocada.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, caballeros? —pregunta sonriéndonos. Su sonrisa es tan familiar…, el tiempo no la ha cambiado en nada. Y me doy cuenta de que la he extrañado. Dios, cuanto la he extrañado.

Así que aprovecho la oportunidad.

—Um… sí. ¿Puedes ponernos cuatro rebanadas de la tarta para llevar? Y uh… ¿quizá un poco de compañía mientras terminamos nuestras malteadas?

—Oh —susurra—. Sí, puedo hacerlo. Ahora vuelvo.

Le doy el dinero antes de que pueda irse y espero ansiosamente a que regrese; no por la tarta. No sé qué voy a decir cuando regrese. Ella es uno de los errores de mi pasado. Hay tantas cosas que debí hacer de diferente manera, aunque no puedo borrarlo. Pero ahora quiero algo. No tengo ni idea de _qué_, pero ahora que la volví a ver, no puedo irme sin decirle nada. Sería agradable tener de regreso a una vieja amiga, si es que no he derrumbado todas mis oportunidades con ella.

Acerco una silla de una mesa contigua cuando regresa con nuestra tarta. Se ve casi tan nerviosa como yo, pero se sienta junto a mí sin mucha vacilación.

—Entonces… Hola.

Se ríe, haciendo que ambos nos relajemos un poco.

—Hola —repite—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas de regreso?

—Sólo dos días. No podíamos pasar más tiempo sin ir al parque y terminamos aquí para comer. Una cafetería, ¿huh? Es un cambio.

—Pues sí. Café y postre van de la mano, sólo cambié el concepto para intentar atraer más clientes, aunque la abuela no me dejó una receta para café, así que tuve que improvisar.

—¿No te dejó? —pregunto suavemente—. Entonces ella…

Asiente sonriendo con tristeza.

—Justo después de que obtuve mi título en administración. Lo estábamos esperando, con lo mucho que fallaba su corazón, pero aún así fue difícil.

—Lo siento, Bella. —Tuve que detenerme para no agarrar su mano. Ella ya no es mía para poder consolarla, aunque no estoy seguro si ahora le pertenece a alguien más. Sus manos están vacías de cosas brillantes, pero sé que eso no significa nada.

—No pasa nada —dice encogiéndose de hombros—. La extraño, pero la verdad me encanta dirigir este lugar. Me encanta hornear y ver a mis clientes regulares. Ha sido una locura por cuatro años. Y bien… ¿qué me cuentas tú?

—Pues ya conociste a Aiden —digo riéndome entre dientes. Aiden sonríe con el popote en la boca, mostrando sus hoyuelos—. Sólo hemos sido él y yo por casi cuatro años. —Pensé que estaría bien dejar en claro mi estatus como soltero, por si acaso. Todavía no sé si hay alguien en su vida o si alguna vez habrá una razón para que yo lo considere, pero por algún motivo quiero que lo sepa. Abre los ojos como platos, señal de que está sorprendida, pero yo continúo—. Y sí conseguí mi título de diseño gráfico y fotografía, pero la competencia es una total locura. Así que estamos aquí para un nuevo comienzo.

—Me alegra que pudieras seguir tu sueño —dice luego de unos segundos—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward. —El sentimiento es genuino, al igual que su sonrisa.

—Gracias —respondo, sonriendo también—. No fue fácil, pero estoy feliz de haberlo conseguido. Y tener a Aiden no lo facilitó en nada, eso es por seguro. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

—O toda la pizza y cámaras del mundo —agrega Aiden con un asentimiento de seriedad.

Bella y yo nos reímos.

—Tienes razón, campeón. —Me muestro de acuerdo con él y sonríe.

—Nana dice que soy el mejor nieto de todos, y Papa dice que ella siempre tiene razón.

Bufo, y Bella baja la vista para intentar esconder su risa. Aiden no entiende nuestra diversión, así que vuelve a beber de su malteada.

Cuando Bella se controla me mira de nuevo.

—Me pregunto por qué tu mamá no mencionó que volvías a casa —medita—. Esme viene aquí una vez a la semana más o menos.

—Es porque no sabía. En cierto modo sorprendí a todos con la mudanza. —No menciono que es porque no pude pagar mi elevada renta. Ya es lo suficientemente vergonzoso que mis padres lo sepan, y no necesito la lástima o critica de Bella—. Ni siquiera tuvimos la oportunidad de encontrar un lugar, así que estoy de regreso en mi vieja habitación. Estoy seguro de que parezco patético. Veinticinco años, padre soltero, y viviendo en casa de mis padres. —Bien, quizá no soy muy bueno intentando esconder mi vergüenza, pero Bella no me deja sentirme así por mucho tiempo.

—No pareces patético en absoluto —me asegura—. Viví con mis padres hasta hace un año. A veces haces lo que tienes que hacer.

Asiento. Eso es muy cierto. Es agradable tener a alguien que me comprenda.

—Y no está anunciado ni nada, pero el apartamento que está arriba de este lugar está disponible —dice—. No he subido desde que murió mi abuela, así que estoy segura de que necesita mucho trabajo. Pero es accesible y estaría cerca de todo en el pueblo. —Se encoge de hombros—. Sólo para que pienses en ello cuando comiences a buscar lugares.

Y sí que pensé en ello. Después de terminar nuestras malteadas, le agradecemos a Bella una vez más, agarramos nuestra tarta y regresamos a casa de mamá y papá. Si es que mamá se da cuenta de que estoy muy silencioso en la cena, no lo menciona. Quizá se lo atribuye a la mudanza, y ciertamente no voy a corregirla.

Arropo a Aiden en la cama muy temprano y paso unas cuantas horas en mi habitación, pensando en silencio. La oferta de Bella casi parece demasiado buena para ser real. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que me la encontraría —a mi amor de preparatoria— y que me ofreciera un lugar para vivir, todo porque yo estaba buscando una buena rebanada de tarta?

Bella me dijo que lo pensara mientras buscaba lugares para vivir, pero no hay forma de evadir el hecho de que ya tomé mi decisión, siempre y cuando el lugar no sea un completo chiquero —lo cual no puedo imaginar que así sea—, lo voy a aceptar. Puede que Bella y yo no podamos ser lo que éramos antes, y que nunca jamás lo volvamos a ser, pero tengo la esperanza de que volvamos a reavivar nuestra amistad. Y parece que a Aiden también le agrada, quizá sea bueno para ambos.

~SySO~

Tres días después de que Bella me hiciera la oferta, Aiden y yo la aceptamos y tuvimos la oportunidad de ver el pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones. No es mucho, pero ya es _algo_. De hecho es más de lo que esperaba, aunque necesita algunas reparaciones antes de que podamos mudarnos; es por eso que Aiden y yo hicimos planes para ir hoy a la ferretería.

—Voy a usar mi capa, papi —dice Aiden mientras ato sus zapatos—. Tú también vas a usar la tuya.

No parece que tenga opción de elegir en el asunto, así que sólo me rio y asiento, decidiendo consentirlo. Claro, caminar por el pueblo usando una capa no es algo que hago usualmente, pero por Aiden haría cualquier cosa, incluso hacer el ridículo en público. Corrijo eso, _especialmente_ hacer el ridículo en público. Siempre y cuando él sea feliz, no me podría importar menos lo que la gente piense.

—Bueno, se ven adorables —Mamá se ríe cuando entramos a la cocina. Aiden sonríe antes de correr hacia ella, haciendo que su capa se agite tras de sí.

El niño es lindo, nadie puede negarlo.

—Hoy somos superhéroes, ¿no es así, campeón? —pregunto, robando una galleta de la bandeja que mamá está enfriando. Me mira de forma mordaz, y yo intento hacer una réplica de la sonrisa de Aiden, la cual usualmente lo saca de problemas.

—Ni siquiera te acercas, cariño —dice palmeando mi mejilla—. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?

—Ir a la ferretería —digo luego de tragarme la galleta. Afortunadamente Aiden está demasiado ocupado volando por la casa para notar que me robé una—. Necesitamos pintura y algunas herramientas para el apartamento. Espero poder mudarnos la siguiente semana, Bella dijo que era nuestro para cuando quisiéramos.

—La siguiente semana, ¿huh? ¿No eres… feliz aquí?

La _última_ cosa que quiero hacer es herir los sentimientos de mamá, y está claro que se pregunta por qué me quiero mudar tan rápido.

—No, mamá —digo, acercándome para tomar su mano por un momento—. Sólo… quiero mi propio lugar, ¿sabes? Ya no soy sólo yo y necesito cuidar a mi hijo… Yo solo. De todas formas estoy seguro de que no nos quieres tener aquí para siempre. Aiden hace desastres y ruido —me rio entre dientes.

—Él está bien, cariño.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero… siento que no puedo depender de ti y de papá para siempre. No es como si nos fuéramos a ir lejos, estaremos aquí todo el tiempo.

—Supongo que creí que te quedarías aquí un tiempo más —confiesa—. Mi hijo y mi nieto han vivido al otro lado del país por demasiado tiempo, así que es lindo tenerlos bajo mi techo de nuevo. Entiendo que necesites tu propio espacio y que quieras hacerte cargo de Aiden tú solo. Sabes que _siempre_ tendrás un lugar aquí, ¿cierto? Y si necesitas _cualquier cosa_, estaremos felices de ayudarte.

Sonrió, asiento y me inclino para abrazarla. De verdad mi mamá es la mujer más dulce del mundo, y me arrepiento de que Aiden haya pasado los primeros tres años de su vida viéndolos pocas veces al año. Ésa es otra razón por la que me mudé. Claro, me estaba haciendo daño solo en la costa este, pero pude haber intentado rehacer nuestra vida en cualquier otro lugar. _Quería_ regresar con mi familia porque quería que Aiden tuviera el apoyo y amor de sus abuelos.

~SySO~

Mientras caminamos por la pequeña ferretería del pueblo, Aiden aprovecha para sacarle el mayor provecho a nuestras capas. Tengo que pretender que vuelo por la tienda con él, soportando miradas extrañas de los otros clientes, aunque no me importa, porque Aiden está riendo y es el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Me gusta la pintura roja y azul, papi —dice cuando estamos viendo las muestras de colores—. Me gustan los colores de Superman. Quiero una habitación de superhéroe, ¿bien? Y una cama de Superman. ¿Por favor?

Me rio y asiento, sabiendo que ya había planeado hacer eso gracias a mamá y papá. Se ofrecieron a pagar por los muebles de la habitación de Aiden, y aunque me sentía un poco mal por aceptar su dinero, lo consideré diciendo que era algo para _él_. Merecía los muebles que él quisiera.

—Claro, campeón. Buscaremos las cosas en línea esta noche, ¿bien? ¿Está bien la pintura roja para la sala?

Asiente.

—¡Sí! Vamos a tener el apartamento más genial del mundo.

Acaricio su cabeza con la mano alborotando su cabello, lo cual sólo lo irrita.

—Sí, así es.

Luego de cargar unas cuantas cubetas de pintura y algunas herramientas para las puertas y la cocina, Aiden y yo nos formamos para pagar, pero no antes de que nos halaguen por nuestras capas. La joven cajera le sonríe a Aiden y habla con él sobre lo genial que es Superman. El amor que sienten las damas por mi hijo es una característica de la que probablemente tendré que preocuparme cuando él sea más grande.

—Diviértanse salvando el día —dice riéndose suavemente.

Jalo la cuerda de mi capa y asiento.

—Oh, lo haremos. ¿Qué dices si vamos a recargar con un poco de tarta, campeón?

Agranda un poco los ojos al sonreír.

—¿Tarta de Bella?

—Síp.—Agarro las bolsas, dándole a él una ligerita con pocas cosas.

—¡Qué bien! —dice tomando la bolsa con ambas manos.

Supuse que, ya que de todas formas tenemos que dejar estas cosas en el apartamento, un viaje a la cafetería no es tan extraño, pero _sí_ quiero tarta, así que quizá no es una excusa. Me toma dos viajes para terminar de subir todo mientras Aiden se queda con Bella en el mostrador, diciéndole _todo_ sobre qué tipo de superhéroe es. Tiene poderes, unos poderes increíbles.

—¿Usaste eso en público? —pregunta Bella, e intenta esconder su sonrisa mientras yo me siento en el mostrador junto a Aiden.

Me rio.

—¿Qué, no me veo genial?

Me mira de arriba a bajo por un momento, y yo intento no notar —o quizá estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay— que tarda más de lo necesario en contestar.

—Te ves muy al estilo "salvando el día". Aiden puede volar. ¿Tú también?

Asiento mientras Aiden responde por mí.

—Él me enseñó, Bella. Papi puede hacer todo tipo de cosas increíbles.

—Soy muy versátil —digo con una sonrisa.

—¡Es súper-duper fuerte y _veloz_! También es alto. Eso es un poder. Un día voy a ser alto como él.

—Estoy segura que sí, compañero —dice ella—. Ahora, ¿les gustaría algo de tomar o comer a mis dos superhéroes favoritos?

—¡Malteada!

—¿Qué fue eso, pequeño?

—Malteada, _por favor_ —dice, batiendo las pestañas y lanzando una sonrisa.

—Dos malteadas de vainilla y una rebanada de tarta de manzana para compartir, ¿por favor? —pido.

—Vienen en camino —dice—. No puedo hacer esperar por mucho tiempo a los héroes de Forks.

Luego de pasar una hora con Bella, Aiden y yo finalmente regresamos a casa de mis padres. Pasamos la tarde y los siguientes días eligiendo muebles para nuestro nuevo apartamento. Aiden encuentra los muebles _perfectos_ para su habitación e insiste en que también necesitamos la cortina de baño de _Los Vengadores_. Aunque preferiría no tener a hombres mirándome en la ducha, me rindo y lo dejo tenerlo. Después de todo, él sólo será pequeño una vez.

No puedo creer la facilidad con que las cosas parecen estar cayendo en su lugar. Luego de ordenar los muebles, Aiden y yo pasamos los siguientes días pintando e instalando algunas cosas. Tuvimos algunos problemas con la tubería del viejo lugar, pero rápidamente Bella mandó alguien para arreglarlo.

Honestamente no puedo creer todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros. Nos dio un lugar para vivir a precio decente, y estoy completamente consciente de que nunca podré compensarla. Aparte de la tubería, todo lo demás sale bien. Nuestros muebles son entregados y papá me ayuda a instalar todo. Luego de desempacar algunas cajas, el apartamento queda listo.

~SySO~

El haberme mudado por completo me da una enorme sensación de alivio. Siempre les estaré agradecido a mis padres por habernos ayudado, pero ya soy un adulto. Es agradable sentir que una vez más soy responsable de mis cosas.

El apartamento de verdad se ve genial con todo el trabajo que le hicimos. Es pequeño, pero del tamaño perfecto para nosotros dos. Es cálido, cómodo y accesible; la combinación perfecta para mí. Y a Aiden le encanta tener una ventana por donde asomarse, al igual que una panadería a nuestra disposición. Los deliciosos aromas que flotan dentro de nuestro apartamento cada mañana son una bendición y también una maldición, pero si engordo cien kilos, habrán valido completamente la pena. Bella sabe _hornear_.

Tener a Bella tan cerca también es algo bueno y malo. Las cosas siguen siendo un poco incómodas entre nosotros, pero creo que puedo decir con seguridad que nos estamos haciendo amigos, si es que no lo somos ya. Hablamos todos los días cuando Aiden y yo bajamos por un bocadillo, y a veces terminamos quedándonos por horas. Aiden la hace sonreír y reír todo el tiempo, así que al menos sé que ellos ya son amigos.

También el trabajo está llegando. Tengo un trabajo como diseñador gráfico en una compañía fuera de Seattle donde puedo trabajar a distancia con un viaje a la oficina cada tres meses. No es de tiempo completo, pero paga la renta y servicios — en los cuales estoy seguro de que Bella nos está haciendo un descuento aunque no la cuestiono —aparte de alimentarnos. En este momento el dinero no me sobra mucho para otras cosas, pero sé que llegará con el tiempo. Ahora que mi página en internet está actualizada con mi nueva información y unas cuantas galerías nuevas publicadas, lentamente me están empezando a contratar. Hasta ahora sólo han sido pocos, pero me siento más optimista que cuando estaba en Nueva York.

En general esta mudanza ha sido el cambio perfecto para nosotros.

La única cosa que todavía no he podido resolver es el preescolar o guardería para Aiden. Mamá ha estado trabajando en encontrar lugares disponibles, los cuales están muy limitados en este pequeño pueblo, pero no he tenido tiempo de mirar lo que ella ha encontrado.

Todavía no es de vital importancia. Trabajo desde casa en diseñar, y hasta ahora ninguno de los trabajos de fotógrafo ha requerido que vaya a un lugar a donde no me pueda llevar a Aiden.

Hasta ahora.

—Carajo —murmuro al colgar el teléfono—. Esto no puede estar pasando.

Me tallo la cara con las manos, intentando resolver qué hacer. Las bodas no son lo mío, pero nunca digo nunca, y eso me metió en un problema ahora.

El fotógrafo de una novia se enfermó y tuvo que cancelar de repente. De repente tres horas antes. La mamá de la novia encontró mi página de internet porque estoy en la localidad, y básicamente me rogaron para que les ayudara con una oferta muchísimo más alta de lo que normalmente cobro. No podía decir que no, pero ahora no tengo ni idea de qué voy a hacer con Aiden. No puedo llevarlo a la boda, pero tengo que llegar a Port Angeles lo más pronto posible.

—Oye campeón —digo al caminar hacia la habitación de Aiden—. Vístete de nuevo, ¿sí? Papi tiene que trabajar.

Como lo esperaba, sólo está vistiendo su ropa interior mientras juega con sus legos y sus héroes.

—Bien papi —dice al ponerse de pie y soltar sus figuras de acción—. ¿Voy a jugar con Nana?

—No esta vez, campeón. Nana y Papa no están ahora en casa. —De todos los fines de semana que hay, tenía que ser éste el que eligieran para irse a una convención de medicina—. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, ¿bien? Sólo vístete. —Saco ropa formal para él, sólo por si acaso, y luego me voy a mi armario.

Ya que me bañé esta mañana, decido no hacerlo ahora. Saco unos pantalones de vestir y una linda camisa de botones, me echo un poco de colonia y decido que estoy bien así. Puedo escuchar que Aiden habla consigo mismo mientras me pongo los zapatos, lo cual me indica que él ya está vestido también.

Lo encuentro en el sofá de la sala, balanceando los pies mientras me espera para que le ate los zapatos. Luego de que las cuerdas están bien atadas, me lo echo sobre el hombro antes de agarrar mi bolsa.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, agitando juguetonamente a Aiden para escucharlo reír. No espero toparme con Bella, pero eso es exactamente lo que pasa. Me topo con ella, y casi la tiro.

—Rayos, Bella, lo siento —digo. Pongo a Aiden en el piso y la ayudo a estabilizarse—. ¿Estás bien?

Se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Edward. ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa?

—A tomar fotos a una boda. Me avisaron de repente, así que tengo que llevar a Aiden conmigo.

—Sabes, podrías dejarlo aquí —sugiere—. Está bastante lento y de todas formas van a venir a ayudarme a las dos. Aiden puede pasar el tiempo conmigo.

—No podría imponerme así —digo sacudiendo la cabeza. Ella ya nos ha dado mucho y no quiero aprovecharme de su generosidad.

—No te estás imponiendo. Me gusta tenerlo cerca. Y apuesto a que puedo hacer que convenza a la gente de comprar más.

Suelto una carcajada sabiendo que probablemente tiene razón. Me ha convencido a _mí_ de comprar más cada vez que venimos por un bocadillo.

Estoy en un conflicto. Por mucho que no quiero aprovecharme de Bella, sé que no es apropiado llevar a mi hijo a la boda en la que voy a trabajar. Estoy seguro de que ellos entenderían al ser tan de repente, pero aún así no sería correcto.

—Sólo esta vez —cedo al final—. Encontraré una manera de recompensarte. Ordena una tarta completa, o tres, y algún pastel.

—Edward—Bella ríe sacudiendo la cabeza—. Te aseguro que está bien. Pasaremos un buen día. ¿A qué hora crees que vas a regresar?

—Probablemente a las cinco, pero te llamaré si se me hace tarde. Tienes mi número de celular, ¿cierto? —Asiente—. Genial. Iré a decirle a Aiden que ya me voy.

Lo busco por el lugar, y al final lo encuentro en la mesa de la esquina hablando con uno de los clientes regulares. Es un pequeño parlanchín, pero afortunadamente todos los clientes regulares de aquí lo conocen y lo quieren. Voy por él y lo cargo en brazos, acercándome al mostrador donde está Bella.

—¿Oye, campeón? ¿Qué te parece si te quedas aquí y juegas con Bella mientras yo trabajo? Será _más_ divertido, y apuesto a que Bella te dejará probar las galletas o lo que sea que vaya a hornear hoy.

—¿Me puedo quedar con Bella? —pregunta con emoción en los ojos—. ¡Eso es genial! —pone sus brazos en mi cuello y me abraza—. ¡Gracias, papi! Diviértete tomando fotos, ¿sí?

Me río y asiento, para luego darle un beso en la sien.

—Lo haré, compañero. Te veo más tarde. Pórtate bien.

Rueda sus ojos cuando lo siento en el mostrador.

—_Siempre_ me porto bien, papi.

Probablemente le creería si no fuera mi hijo.

—Claro que sí, hijo, claro que sí. No te quites la ropa, ¿de acuerdo?

Luego de que me promete no hacerlo, le doy otro beso y me despido de Bella con un gesto de mano.

La boda es bastante pequeña y no muy exigente. Todos están extremadamente agradecidos conmigo por haber venido, así que me aseguro de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Las bodas no son mi trabajo favorito en absoluto, pero me las arreglo para hacerlo sin muchos problemas, e incluso consigo un pedazo del pastel de bodas. No es ni siquiera lo suficiente para llenarme, así que cuando me estaciono en mi lugar detrás de la cafetería, ya estoy hambriento otra vez.

La cafetería no está muy llena cuando entro, pero las pocas personas que disfrutan de su café me saludan. Bella no está a la vista, pero puedo escucharla acercándose.

—Hola Edward —dice sonriendo cuando sale de la puerta y me ve—. Aiden y yo tenemos la cena casi lista, si quieres búscanos un lugar para sentarnos.

—¿Cena?

—Sí —confirma—. Hicimos espagueti, albóndigas, pan de ajo y ensalada. Estará lista en cinco minutos. —Se gira y regresa por donde vino antes de dejarme decir algo más.

—Cena —susurro para mí al sentarme en una de las mesas que están a un lado. —Hicieron la cena. —Definitivamente no esperaba eso.

—¡Hola papi!

Me giro para encontrar a Aiden cargando con cuidado una canasta con pan. Milagrosamente sigue con toda su ropa puesta. Deja la canasta en la mesa frente a mí y se sube a mi regazo.

—¡Papi! ¡Bella y yo hicimos pastelitos y espeti y albóndigas! Y pude tomar pedidos y ver Thor y hacer que gente comprara pastelitos. ¡Fue tan genial!

Me río entre dientes y le doy un beso.

—Suena súper genial. Entonces, ¿te divertiste con Bella?

—Uh-huh —asiente—. ¡Ella es muy divertida!

—¿Me extrañaste? —pregunto juguetonamente.

—Sí, creo —dice encogiéndose de hombros. No sé si sentirme herido o reír—. Pero ya estás aquí y vas a comer lo que hice. Soy un buen cocinero, papi.

Me decido por la risa y lo abrazo.

—Estoy seguro de que todo está delicioso. ¿Ya te lavaste las manos?

Sacude la cabeza, así que me lo llevo al baño y lo ayudo a lavarse las manos antes de hacer lo mismo. Cuando regresamos a la mesa Bella ya tiene todo listo. Aiden y yo tomamos nuestros asientos y, luego de traer las bebidas, Bella se sienta frente a mí.

—Se ve increíble —le digo mientras me sirvo una porción grande en mi plato y le sirvo una pequeña a Aiden—. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Teníamos tiempo y queríamos hacerlo —explica—. Aiden es un gran ayudante en la cocina.

—¿Ves, papi? —dice—. Te dije que soy buen cocinero.

—El mejor —dice Bella con una sonrisa.

En cuanto empiezo a comer, no se dice nada más. Siempre como comida casera con mamá y papá, pero la verdad este espagueti está increíble. Quizá es el hecho de que Bella y Aiden lo hicieron juntos. Sea cual sea la razón, no me quejo. Todos dejamos limpios los platos y no creo ser capaz de comer nada más.

Pero entonces Bella y Aiden sacan los pastelitos. De inmediato reconozco que son los especiales de Bella con chocolate alemán y glaseado de queso crema. Se me hace agua la boca incluso antes de que lleguen a la mesa.

—Lamento que te llenaras antes —dice Bella, aunque claramente no lo siente—, pero hicimos estos hoy. Aiden, dile a papá cuántos hicimos.

Aiden se sube de un salto a mi regazo y señala la bandeja.

—Mira, papi. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce. ¡Doce pastelitos, papi! Eso es una docena.

—Buen trabajo —lo anima Bella, estirando la mano para chocar los cinco.

—Vaya —digo con una sonrisa—. Son muchos pastelitos, campeón. ¿Vamos a comerlos todos ahora?

Aiden se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Nooo, eso es tonto. Yo voy a tomar uno, tú uno y Bella uno. Son tres.

Bella quita los tres de la bandeja, dejándolos en servilletas.

—¿Cuántos quedan ahora, Aiden?

Se toma unos segundos para contar los que todavía están en la bandeja antes de responder.

—Nueve. Ahora tenemos nueve. Y tres. Nueve y tres.

—¿Cuánto es nueve más tres? —le pregunta y luego de un minuto él le responde.

—¡Doce!

—¡Aiden, eso es increíble! —digo abrazándolo con fuerza. En sólo unas horas Bella le ha enseñado a contar. Ya podía contar hasta veinte y sumar pequeñas cantidades como uno más uno, pero esto es maravilloso. Bella es mejor que el preescolar.

—Le encantó ayudarme a cocinar —explica Bella luego de guardar los otros pastelitos y servir tres vasos de leche—. Fue un gran ayudante. Y aparte la cocina involucra muchas matemáticas y medidas, así que practicamos un poco hoy. Edward, él es muy inteligente.

—Gracias —digo sonriendo al morder mi pastelito—. No sé de dónde lo saca, pero siempre ha sido bueno para aprender cosas nuevas. Mamá quiere enseñarle a leer pronto, pero creo que extrañaré leerle sus libros cada noche.

—Entonces él podría leerte a ti —dice Bella—, o pueden leer juntos y divertirse de esa manera.

—Quizá debiste ser maestra —digo medio bromeando—, eres buena con esto; con los niños.

Se encoge de hombros, y de repente su pastelito es lo más interesante que hay.

—Pensé en ello una vez. Incluso tomé una clase de educación. Me pregunté qué pasaría si me iba de casa, si conseguía un trabajo en otro estado. La abuela estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero entre más lo pensaba, _menos_ segura estaba yo. Me encanta lo que hago, pero también me encanta pasar tiempo con los niños. —Me vuelve a mirar—. Así que si quieres dejar a Aiden conmigo más seguido, estoy más que de acuerdo con eso —dice con un guiño. Su humor de repente había mejorado.

Le regreso la sonrisa y como más de mi pastelito. Parecía sincera sobre querer tener a Aiden cerca, pero sigo sin sentir que está bien que ella lo cuide. Además, incluso aunque todavía no busco preescolar, Aiden necesitará regresar. No que no podamos enseñarle lo suficiente fuera de la escuela, pero él disfruta al socializar y jugar con otros niños. Aunque por otro lado, estamos a mitad del otoño. Probablemente sería mejor meterlo después de año nuevo.

—Oye —dice Bella, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Levanto la vista y la encuentro mordiéndose el labio con aspecto de preocupación—, si no quieres que lo cuide, está bien. Sólo lo sugería. Está bien con verlos todo el tiempo.

—No, no. —Sacudo la cabeza rápidamente—. No es eso. Sólo no quiero aprovecharme de tu tiempo. Y él necesitará regresar a la escuela más adelante, pero quizá no justo ahora.

—Entonces… ¿es un sí? ¿O un no?

—Es un "veremos qué pasa". Puede que no vuelva a tener trabajos de ese estilo por un tiempo, pero definitivamente lo traeré aquí abajo para que pase más tiempo contigo. —Si le gustaba tanto estar con mi niño, es lo menos que podía hacer.

Mi sugerencia parece ser suficiente para ella, y mientras guarda los pastelitos que quedaron para nosotros, yo limpio el chocolate de la cara de Aiden. Bella se niega a dejarme pagarle por cuidarlo, así que en lugar de eso compro dos tartas y dos malteadas grandes. Ella hace un puchero pero acepta mi dinero, y yo me río disimuladamente todo el camino hasta arriba.

Después de ese fin de semana me doy cuenta rápidamente de que hablé demasiado pronto sobre no tener más trabajos similares a ése. Al parecer las palabras viajan rápido, y esa boda me lleva a otras dos junto con las tomas de unas propiedades. Mamá y papá están de regreso en casa, pero la cara de Bella se ve tan llena de esperanza cada vez que bajamos que ni siquiera me molesto en llamar a mamá para que lo cuide.

A Aiden también le encanta este arreglo. Bella es muy buena con él, y cada vez que regreso él ya aprendió una cosa nueva para contarme. Y cuando llego a casa, Bella me espera con comida. En realidad no hay nada para quejarse aparte del hecho de que todavía me siento un poco culpable, aunque Bella no deja que eso dure. Me distrae con sus delicias horneadas y me asegura que disfruta pasando tiempo con mi pequeño.

Así que empezamos una rutina. Trabajo horas regulares en diseño mientras Aiden se entretiene solo, e intento mantener mis horas de trabajo independiente también regulares. No siempre funciona, pero por el momento no es tan malo. Usualmente mi día ocupado es el viernes, y sólo aparto cada tercer sábado y domingo para asegurarme de tener tiempo libre para Aiden. Ahora la familia va a ser mi prioridad, y me niego a ceder en eso mientras tengamos casa y comida.

Dejo a Aiden con Bella cuando salgo a diferentes trabajos, a menos de que sea algo que a él le pueda gustar. Estoy intentando enseñarle a apreciar la naturaleza y la belleza del mundo, pero hasta ahora él parece estar más interesado en juntar piedras para derrotar villanos y en saltar en charcos de lodo. Pero yo amo presenciar su amor por la vida y la alegría en su rostro cada vez que aprende algo nuevo. Cuando estábamos en Nueva York nunca podía ver eso.

Esta mudanza ha sido exactamente lo necesitábamos.

~SySO~

Era una tarde de viernes normal para nosotros. Terminé una sesión fotográfica y me dirigí a la cafetería donde Bella y Aiden ya tenían la cena lista para mí. Comemos y nos reímos mientras ellos me cuentan historias sobre su tarde juntos hasta que es hora del baño, entonces Aiden y yo subimos para terminar la noche con promesas hacia ella de que la veríamos al día siguiente.

A Aiden siempre le ha gustado bañarse, así que sacarlo del agua y alejarlo de sus botes y piratas siempre es la parte más difícil, pero esta noche sólo me cuesta unos minutos de convencimiento y luego otros cuantos minutos para secarlo y vestirlo. Después de un rato ya estamos acurrucados en su cama de superhéroe.

Estoy cansado hasta el punto en que no creo que sea posible mantenerme despierto por un libro largo, pero, afortunadamente, parece que Aiden sólo quiere platicar. Hablamos sobre su día y mi día, y creo que está a punto de dormirse cuando hace otra pregunta.

—Papi, ¿a quién amas?

—Hmm. —Abro los ojos y pretendo pensar, golpeando mi barbilla con un dedo. Las risas de Aiden llenan la habitación cuando aleja mi dedo—. Pues… amo a Nana y a Papa. Peeeeero, te amo a _ti_ más que a nadie.

Sonríe y se da la vuelta para envolver mi cuello en sus brazos.

—Yo también te amo a ti más que a nadie. ¿Amas a Bella?

Mis ojos se abren como platos.

—Uh, ¿qué? —Sólo mi hijo de casi cuatro años me puede agarrar con la guardia baja de este modo. Definitivamente ya no estoy cansado.

—¿Amas a Bella? —pregunta de nuevo—. Bella es como una mami, pero mejor porque es Bella. —Se encoge de hombros—. Yo sí amo a Bella.

—Uh… pues… sí, quizá… yo no… sé.

Sí, ésa es totalmente una buena respuesta, pero si soy honesto conmigo mismo, es una respuesta real. ¿Quiero a Bella? Quizá. ¿Amé a Bella antes? Más de lo que he amado a cualquier otra mujer. ¿_Sigo_ amándola? Yo… No sé.

Aiden me deja salirme del tema y se duerme antes de preguntarme mucho sobre mi loca respuesta. Me acuesto con él por un rato, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando el techo. Cuando me voy a mi cama, sigo haciendo lo mismo.

Estoy confundido. Por mucho que quiero quitarle importancia diciendo que es sólo una pregunta tonta de mi niño tonto, no puedo. Porque no fue una pregunta tonta, especialmente al haber añadido la palabra con M a la mezcla.

Mami.

No ha sido un secreto para Aiden que él no tiene mamá. No hablamos mucho sobre eso, pero estoy seguro que se da cuenta. No dudo que soy un buen papá y que le doy todo el amor y educación que necesita, pero sé que necesitar tener la oportunidad de tener una mamá algún día. Por ahora mi mamá hace un gran trabajo llenando ese espacio, pero no es lo mismo.

¿Pero podría Bella ser eso para él? Si es que la amo —de lo cual todavía no estoy seguro—, y si es que hay alguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos, ¿podría pedirle que fuera eso para Aiden? Obviamente se preocupa por él, ¿pero tanto como para quererlo como su hijo?

Tantas preguntas giraban en mi cabeza que, antes de darme cuenta, el sol ya estaba saliendo y Aiden se estaba levantando. Se mete a hurtadillas en mi habitación justo después de las siete, y le hago creer que sigo dormido para poder obtener sus tranquilos arrumacos de sábado en la mañana. Básicamente él es la única cosa que me mantiene cuerdo en este momento.

Cuando salimos de la cama luego de ver caricaturas por un rato nos vamos a casa de mamá y papá para nuestra comida semanal. Mamá prepara sus famosas tostadas francesas y omelete, pero no lo disfruto como siempre. ¿Quién diría que el amor —o quizás amor—, podría arruinar tu apetito?

Después de que comemos Aiden se entretiene jugando con sus juguetes, dándoles a mis padres la oportunidad para cuestionarme. No es que me sorprenda. Estoy actuando como loco.

—¿Te molesta algo, hijo? —pregunta papá desde su lugar en el sofá junto a mamá—. ¿No te va bien en el trabajo? Si necesitas algo de nosotros, por favor dinos. No nos molesta ayudarte, en absoluto.

Sacudo la cabeza recargándome en mi silla.

—No, no es eso. El trabajo está bien. En diseño todo está bastante estable, y he estado trabajando en dos o tres sesiones fotográficas por semana. Justo ahora estamos bien. —Un poco mejor que bien, en realidad. He sido capaz de ir guardando un poco en ahorros, eso definitivamente no me molesta.

—¿Es Aiden? —pregunta mamá—. ¿Ha estado yendo contigo a tomar fotos? Me encantaría cuidarlo si lo necesitas.

—Um, en realidad —comienzo, estirando la mano para rascarme la nuca—, Bella lo ha estado cuidando por mí.

—Oh —dice mamá, pero no agrega nada más.

—Sí. Hace unas semanas tuve una sesión que salió de repente y ustedes estaban fuera del pueblo, así que Bella se ofreció a cuidarlo. A él le encanta quedarse con ella, así que simplemente empezamos a hacerlo todo el tiempo. —Me encojo de hombros sin saber qué más decir.

—Pues es muy amable de su parte —dice papá con una sonrisa—. Bella siempre ha sido una chica muy dulce. Me alegra que la tengas tan cerca para que no estés solo.

—Mmhmm —asiento y bajo la vista a mi regazo. _Es_ lindo tenerla cerca. Si al final decido que sí la amo, no será un problema encontrar tiempo para vernos.

Y ése fue el gran problema de antes. Ella quería quedarse en casa y obtener su diploma de grado de asociado en Port Angeles, pero yo me quería ir a Nueva York. En realidad nunca hablamos sobre intentar una relación a larga distancia porque siempre asumimos que no sería posible. Ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro. Si mis actuales sentimientos, por muy confusos que fueran, eran alguna indicación, el amor —o _quizá_ el amor— pudo haber sobrevivido a la gran distancia y todo este tiempo.

El desastre en mi cabeza no está ni cerca de ser resuelto.

—_Oh_ —repite mamá, y su tono me hace levantar la vista. Está sonriendo, pero no es su sonrisa de siempre; es la que significa que sabe un secreto. Me preparo para lo que viene, y ella no me decepciona—. Entonces es _eso_ lo que te tiene vuelto loco. Bella. Hmm…, debí saberlo, pero no esperaba nada de esto tan pronto. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que sigues amándola?

Comienzo a sacudir la cabeza para negarlo, pero me detengo y sólo suspiro.

—En realidad Aiden me preguntó anoche que si la amaba, pero no supe cómo responder. Y estuve pensando en eso toda la noche, pero mi cabeza sigue yendo en círculos.

—Entonces, ¿todavía la amas? —pregunta papá con curiosidad honesta escrita en todo su rostro.

—¿Quizá? —respondo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esto es tan confuso—. Me hace reír todo el tiempo, y me siento más feliz que antes, especialmente cuando ella está cerca. No es que Aiden no me haya hecho feliz estos últimos cuatro años, pero Bella le agrega más a esa felicidad. El tiempo que pasamos juntos es perfecto.

Dios, sueno como una chica, pero es la verdad. Sólo le bastaron unas cuantas semanas a Bella para convertirse en mi mejor amiga, o quizá sólo volvió a reclamar su lugar.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? —pregunta mamá y asiento luego de asegurarme de que Aiden sigue ocupado—. ¿Por qué terminaron Bella y tú antes? Siempre pensé que lo que ustedes tenían era _más_ que sólo un romance de preparatoria, así que asumí que estaba equivocada luego que terminaron. Pero ahora…, bueno, ¿quizá no estaba tan equivocada?

Puedo ver que ella intenta no entrar en detalles _muy_ personales o presionarme, pero en este punto sólo me siento agradecido por tener a mis padres aquí para ayudarme a resolver esto.

—No sé, mamá. Parece una locura, pero ahora no lo sé. Estábamos enamorados, y no era sólo un amor de adolescentes, pero teníamos sueños diferentes. No puedo decir que fue la distancia porque terminamos antes de que yo me mudara, pero eso hace parecer que en realidad no hubo razón alguna.

—Quizá no hubo razón —sugiere papá—. ¿Tuvieron algún malentendido o algo?

—No que yo recuerde —digo—. Bella se iba a quedar aquí y yo me iba a Nueva York. Decidimos que no iba a funcionar lo nuestro estando tan lejos, y eso fue todo.

—Ahh —mamá asiente como si finalmente entendiera. Al menos uno de nosotros entiende—. Entonces no fue la distancia, sino más bien el _miedo_ que le tuvieron a esa distancia. Ni siquiera le dieron a su amor la oportunidad de ver si resistía.

—Pues yo… yo… no, eso no… bueno... —Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, porque sonaba ridículo, no podía—. Sí, bien. Supongo que eso _fue_ lo que pasó.

Mamá hace un ruidito, y papá sólo se ríe.

—Hijo, no sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan —dice sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tu madre y yo somos un ejemplo de cómo, con un poco de esfuerzo, puede funcionar y ser mejor de lo que imaginabas.

De repente comprendo de qué está hablando. Crecí escuchando esta historia, pero nunca pensé en aplicarla a mi propia vida.

Mamá y papá se conocieron en la universidad cuando él estaba en último grado y ella en primero. Cuando él se fue a la escuela de medicina, que estaba al otro lado del país, ellos siguieron hablándose y nunca se rindieron. Por lo que ellos me han dicho, fue algo muy duro, especialmente al estar recién casados cuando él estaba en la residencia. Pero valió la pena para ellos, y por todo lo que sé ellos están igual de enamorados ahora, después de casi treinta años, como lo estaban antes.

Y yo simplemente renuncié al amor sin siquiera intentarlo. Soy un jodido idiota.

—Creo que la pregunta más importante —comienza mamá luego de dejarme procesar mis pensamientos—, es si piensas que vale la pena intentarlo ahora. Es obvio para tu padre y para mí que Bella te sigue importando, pero ahora tienes más cosas en qué pensar. Ya no sólo se trata de tu propio corazón.

—Lo sé. Y también he estado pensando en eso. Cuando Aiden me preguntó que si amaba a Bella, dijo que él sí la amaba porque era como una mami.

—Aww. —Mamá posó una mano sobre su corazón—. Ese niño es la cosita más preciosa del mundo.

—Supongo que ése es un obstáculo que ya superaste —agrega papá—. Ya tienes su aprobación, pero ¿siente Bella lo mismo?

—En realidad no tengo ni idea. —Me inclino hacia enfrente para apoyar los codos en las rodillas y me paso las manos por el cabello—. ¿Le pregunto si todavía siente algo por mí o seguimos como hasta ahora por un tiempo más? No he hecho esto desde la preparatoria.

Ninguna de las chicas con las que salí en la universidad fue importante. Nunca intenté impresionarlas o hacerlas sentir algo por mí. Esto es mucho más que eso y no quiero arruinarlo.

—Pelea por ella —dice mamá, sin dejarme espacio para debatir—. Incluso si fue una decisión de ambos terminar su relación, _tuvo_ que dolerle. Vas a tener que demostrarle que esta vez no vas a rendirte tan fácilmente. Pelea de verdad.

—Y hazle cumplidos acerca de su comida —agrega papá, acercando a mamá para besar su mejilla y ésta se ríe. Sería dulce si no fueran mis padres, pero esto es algo asqueroso—. El amor es lo primordial, por supuesto, pero la mujer a la que amas también le gusta ser apreciada. Come pastel y tarta hasta que no puedas con otro bocado. Y luego pide más.

Sé que puedo encargarme de esa parte. Los postres de Bella son los mejores que he probado. Quizá sí tenga una oportunidad.

—¡Papi! —grita Aiden desde la otra habitación, y rápidamente me doy cuenta de que lleva mucho tiempo en silencio. Entra corriendo, usando solo su ropa interior de IronMan y la máscara con su capa de Superman—. ¡Papi, ven ayúdame a salvar el mundo de Loki y Lex Lufer! ¡Se están llevando la ropa!

—Ya me di cuenta —me río entre dientes—. Bien, campeón, te alcanzo en un segundo, ¿de acuerdo?

Asiente y regresa corriendo a la otra habitación, y me giro hacia mis padres.

—Si todo lo demás falla, usa al niño —me instruye papá mientras mamá ríe—. Es bastante adorable.

—Sí que lo es —estoy de acuerdo. Y Bella ya piensa que es lindo. Esto podría funcionar.

~SySO~

—No hay forma en que esto pueda funcionar —me digo a mí mismo al pasear por la habitación—. Ya la dejé una vez. ¿Por qué querría intentarlo de nuevo?

Quiero pedirle a Bella que venga a cenar conmigo hoy. Ya pasó una semana desde que hablé con mis padres, y todo ha estado normal a pesar de los millones de pensamientos que atraviesan mi cabeza. Mamá se quedó con Aiden luego de la comida, así que ahora no tengo nada que me distraiga de reunir las bolas que necesito para bajar e invitarla. Las noches de los sábados siempre están muy lentas, y una de sus empleadas también está aquí. No hay razón para que se niegue, a menos de que simplemente no quiera estar cerca de mí. Y eso es lo que me da miedo.

El rechazo.

Luego de unos minutos más de reflexionarlo e intentar reunir las bolas suficientes, finalmente decido bajar a la cafetería. Está bastante vacío y la empleada de Bella es la única en el mostrador. Sonrío y le hago un gesto con la cabeza antes de entrar a la cocina.

Cuando la encuentro veo que el delantal de Bella está lleno de harina e incluso tiene un poco en la punta de la nariz. Es adorable. _Ella es_ adorable. En realidad, más bien es hermosa. Siempre ha sido la mujer más hermosa del mundo para mí, ni siquiera los años separados han cambiado eso.

—Hola Edward —dice, levantando la vista hacia mí mientras le da la vuelta a la masa—. ¿Vas a algún lado?

Sacudo la cabeza sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—No, pero… iba a... Bueno… esperaba que...

Sus suaves risitas me interrumpen.

—Sólo dilo. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No. Bueno, en realidad sí. Esperaba que me dejaras prepararte la cena.

Se detiene de golpe, mirándome con la cabeza un poco ladeada. El silencio momentáneo casi me hace sudar frío. Maldición, va a decir que no. Me va a rechazar, y es exactamente lo que temía. Ahora las cosas se pondrán incómodas, y Aiden será el más afectado. Él adora a Bella y yo lo acabo de arruinar.

—Sí —dice sonriendo—. Me encantaría que me prepararas la cena.

Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho cuando me doy cuenta de que dijo que _sí_.

—¿En serio?

Asiente.

—Claro. Sólo déjame ir a casa a arreglarme, ¿bien? Jess puede encargarse de la cafetería por el resto del día.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja y quedamos en que ella va a llegar en una hora. Rápidamente subo las escaleras y saco los ingredientes para preparar fettuccine alfredo y pan de ajo. Estoy nervioso —increíblemente nervioso—, pero significa algo más que ella haya dicho que sí, ¿no? Ella quiere cenar conmigo, y estoy seguro que fue bastante obvio que no se trataba de algo puramente amistoso.

Yo no habría tartamudeado tanto si fuera así.

Quizá ella siente lo mismo, los mismos confusos, extraños y aterradores sentimientos. Estábamos bien juntos cuando éramos jóvenes. Éramos felices. Todavía sigo queriendo patearme por haberlo terminado antes de irme a la universidad, pero es que simplemente no consideré intentar hacerlo funcionar. Parecía imposible.

Mientras cocino llamo a mamá para ver cómo está Aiden y le cuento brevemente cómo va todo. Podría estar equivocándome, pero estoy bastante seguro de que escucho un "Te lo dije" en el tono de su voz. Se ofrece a quedarse con Aiden toda la noche, y aunque sé por seguro que no necesitaré toda la noche, acepto lo que me dice. Cuando éramos jóvenes, Bella y yo podíamos durar horas hablando. Quizá todavía siga siendo igual.

O quizá sólo tengo la esperanza de que pueda seguir siendo igual.

Mientras la comida se enfría me apresuro a mi habitación para asearme y cambiarme. Me pongo un poco de colonia, pensando que probablemente debí bañarme, aunque no tengo tiempo. En cuanto entro de nuevo en la cocina, se escucha un golpe en mi puerta y siento que me empiezan a sudar las manos.

Con otra mirada hacia el espejo, abro la puerta y encuentro a Bella de pie frente a mí. Ella… se ve preciosa. Trae el cabello suelto con un lado acomodado detrás de su oreja, así que puedo ver con toda claridad sus hermosos ojos. Está usando un sencillo vestido negro que abraza perfectamente sus curvas. Ésas _han_ cambiado desde que éramos jóvenes; sólo mejoraron, y _mucho_.

—Hola —dice antes de jalarse el labio entre los dientes.

Está nerviosa y me siento un poco más tranquilo al saber que no soy el único.

—Hola —digo—. Te ves hermosa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojan y me doy cuenta de que eso es algo que he extrañado.

—Gracias, Edward. Traje el postre. —Me lo ofrece y yo lo tomo con una sonrisa. Los pastelitos que vienen adentro huelen deliciosos, y sé que no tardaré mucho en estar tan grande como una casa gracias a ella.

Aunque estoy completamente de acuerdo con eso.

—Entra —digo—. La cena está lista así que sólo la traeré.

Sonríe y asiente, siguiéndome dentro del apartamento. Luego de poner la mesa me siento frente a ella y la miró por un momento. Los recuerdos de cuando salíamos regresan de golpe, y me quedo sólo con una sonrisa y una pregunta.

¿Por qué demonios no intentamos hacerlo funcionar?

—Entonces, ¿Aiden está con tus padres? —pregunta dándole vuelta a la pasta con su tenedor. Asiento y ella sonríe mirando el apartamento—. De verdad me encanta lo que hiciste aquí. Le has puesto tu toque.

—No encuentro palabras para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Es mucho, pero… gracias. Empezar de cero es una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho, y me lo facilitaste mucho, especialmente cuidando a Aiden. Él te adora por completo —me río.

—Yo amo a ese dulce niño.

Ama a mi hijo. ¿Realmente podría encontrar alguien mejor que ella? En Nueva York nunca encontré a nadie que pudiera compararse con ella, y estoy seguro de conocer la razón; no hay nadie más como ella. No hay nadie más que sea tan generosa y amable, tan amorosa y cariñosa. Bella es una en un millón, y me siento como un idiota por no darme cuenta antes.

Mientras comemos platicamos un poco. Un poco de Aiden, un poco de mi trabajo y el suyo, y un poco sobre nada en especial. Mucho después de terminar la cena, nos sentamos en el sofá, bebiendo nuestra segunda copa de vino y recordando cuando éramos jóvenes, viendo cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

—Esme nunca me dijo que tenías un hijo —dice, y cruza una pierna sobre la otra y se acerca un poco más a mí—. Aunque en realidad no hablábamos sobre ti, lo cual yo agradecía mucho.

No es difícil leer entre líneas. Incluso aunque nuestra separación fue decisión mutua, mamá tenía razón: la lastimé.

—Sabes, _de verdad_ lamento como terminaron las cosas.

Ladea la cabeza.

—Decidimos que era lo mejor.

—Sí, pero… aún así lo siento. A veces pienso que no era lo mejor. No me malinterpretes, si no me hubiera ido, no tendría a Aiden y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero a veces me pregunto… ¿y si lo hubiéramos hecho funcionar? ¿Has pensado en eso?

Suspira mirando su copa de vino.

—Todos los días —susurra—. No quería aceptarlo, Edward. Una parte de mí esperaba que cambiaras de parecer por mí, pero no lo hiciste.

—Fui un idiota. Un _idiota_ joven e ingenuo.

Levanta la vista y veo lágrimas en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Sé que ésta es mi oportunidad. Si no lo hago ahora, no tendré el derecho de volver a intentarlo.

—Porque… —hago una pausa, intentando descubrir qué demonios decir. La amo… quizá. No, olvida eso. Sí la amo, es sólo que soy un idiota y no me di cuenta antes—. Porque todavía tengo esos sentimientos, pero creo que más fuertes. Honestamente, las últimas semanas contigo han sido las mejores de mi vida. La forma en que te comportas con Aiden me hace más feliz de lo que podría explicar. Dices que lo amas, pues él también te ama, al igual que yo.

Un pequeño jadeo escapa de sus labios y estira la mano para taparse la boca. Está sorprendida, igual que yo.

—Tenemos mucha historia juntos —dice con suavidad—. ¿Estás seguro… estás seguro de que no sólo son tus recuerdos lo que sientes?

Me giro ligeramente y busco su mano. Se siente tan cálida y suave en la mía, y siento que siempre ha pertenecido ahí, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado.

—Créeme, no acabo de pensar en esto. Me he estado volviendo loco, pensando en esto toda la semana. Creí que sólo se debía a la forma en que tratas a Aiden, pero sé que es más que eso. Cometimos un error, Bella. _Yo_ cometí un error al haber terminado nuestra relación. Sé que es mucho para asimilar, así que no espero que me respondas de inmediato, pero tengo que preguntarlo. ¿Considerarías darme otra oportunidad?

Parpadea lentamente, asimilando mis palabras mientras yo intento recordar qué demonios acabo de decir. Sólo salió de mí, como si no tuviera otra opción más que decirlo y hacer la pregunta. Cuando pasaron unos minutos sin que me respondiera supe que necesitaba tiempo para pensarlo. Ella era el tipo de persona que tenía que pensar profundamente las cosas antes de dar una respuesta.

No puedo decir que no me desanimé cuando me dijo que tenía que pensarlo, pero sé que es lo mejor. Mientras ella se prepara para irse intento recordarme que al menos no me dijo que no. Sé que la sorprendí con una pregunta tan importante de repente.

—Sólo… dame tiempo, ¿sí? —pregunta de pie en el marco de la puerta—. Y tú también necesitas pensar en esto. No somos sólo nosotros los que podrían resultar afectados. Sí quiero a Aiden, y no quiero verlo herido.

Asiento levantando la mano para agarrar la suya una última vez.

—Lo sé, Bella. Es lo último que quiero.

—Gracias por la maravillosa cena.

Sonrío y suelto su mano, aunque no antes de darle un gentil apretón.

—De nada. Buenas noches.

~SySO~

Pasa un día y Bella sigue sin darme una respuesta, pero tampoco me evade, así que lo tomo como una buena señal. Honestamente creo que me volveré loco si no me responde pronto, porque todo lo que hace me hace quererla más. Como cuando se pone a atender la cafetería con un lápiz detrás de la oreja y luego cuando va a tomar la siguiente orden, se olvida del lápiz e intenta buscar otro. O cuando deja a Aiden probar la masa para brownies porque sabe lo mucho que a él le gusta. Y cuando me mira, sus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa, pero dudo que se dé cuenta de que lo hace.

Estoy enamorado, en realidad no hay otra explicación.

Ahora sólo necesito que ella corresponda mi amor.

—¿Va a venir Jess? —pregunto cuando Bella se detiene frente a mí para rellenar mi café mientras trabajo en editar unas fotos que tomé hace unos días.

Asiente.

—Sí, en una hora. ¿Por qué?

—Pues planeaba llevar a Aiden más tarde conmigo a tomar unas fotos. No es por trabajo, sino que con el cambio de estación creo que puedo conseguir unas buenas tomas para agregarlas a mi portafolio. Deberías venir con nosotros.

—¡Sí, Bella! —dice Aiden junto a mí—. ¿Por favor ven? ¡Será divertido! Usaré mi capa y te enseñaré como vuelo.

Ella no puede resistirse a él. Lo sé por seguro, así que me aseguré de que él estuviera junto a mí cuando le preguntara. ¿Estaba mal usar a mi hijo? Probablemente, ¿pero era tan malo como para no hacerlo? Nop.

—Prometo que no te presionaré por una respuesta —digo sonriendo.

Se muerde el labio pero aún así asiente.

—Bien, iré a cambiarme cuando llegue Jess. Espero que tú también uses tu capa, ¿de acuerdo?

Me río cuando Aiden responde que sí por mí. Obviamente no tengo otra oportunidad, de todas formas no me importa mucho. Me veo malditamente bien con esa capa, y estoy bastante seguro de que Bella también piensa lo mismo. Luego de terminar las ediciones, Aiden y yo subimos para cambiarnos y Bella se va a su casa.

Aiden es de verdad un gran niño, excepto cuando se trata de mantenerlo vestido. En el segundo en que entramos al apartamento, sus pantalones y camisa desaparecen en un santiamén. Me cuesta unos diez minutos convencerlo de que la capa no es ropa suficiente, pero finalmente cede y me deja vestirlo de nuevo. Estamos a finales del otoño así que también le pongo una bufanda, lo cual él no disfruta particularmente porque no combina con la capa.

Luego de agarrar la bolsa con mi cámara, nos vamos a recoger a Bella antes de empezar la caminata por el bosque. Avanzo detrás de ellos, tomando fotos de Aiden agarrando la mano de Bella mientras le cuenta qué animales puede escuchar. Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que escuchamos no es un hipopótamo, pero Bella le sigue la corriente. Ella le cumple todos sus caprichos mientras él explora, y eso plasma la sonrisa más grande del mundo en mi rostro.

—Tienes sandmiches, ¿verdad? —pregunta Aiden cuando nos detenemos en un claro y nos sentamos en el pasto. El sol se asoma entre los árboles, haciéndolo más cálido y verdaderamente precioso.

—Sí —dice Bella, sonriendo al abrir la lonchera que trajo consigo. Pone su mano sobre algo y lo saca lentamente. Aiden la mira con anticipación. Tomo una foto sabiendo que es una toma perfecta de él—. Y… ¡traje jugo de manzana!

Él se anima y sigo tomando fotos de ellos dos. Él actúa como si le acabara de dar el Santo Grial, y ella se ríe ante su exuberancia.

—¿Me trajiste uno? —pregunto, sonriendo y dejando la cámara de lado, acercándome a ella más de lo que probablemente debería.

—Para ti hay agua —dice—. Pero _sí_ puse pepinillos extras en tu sándwich, creo que eso debería compensar lo del jugo.

Me reí.

—Lo compensa completamente.

Mientras comemos se hace más que obvio que Aiden está intentando terminar rápidamente para irse a jugar. El niño tiene más energía de la que creí posible, así que lo apoyo completamente para que gaste un poco de esa energía. Bella nunca pierde ni un detalle de él, le ofrece más papas, otro jugo, e incluso le limpia la ensalada de pollo de la cara cuando termina.

La verdad, verla con él es… No puedo explicar cómo me hace sentir. Es como si finalmente estuviera viendo la pieza que faltaba en mi vida y en la de Aiden, y eso también me asusta. Ella tenía razón anoche al decir que nosotros no somos los únicos involucrados. Si vamos a hacer esto, no puede ser una situación de "quizá sí funcionará, quizá no".

Tengo un hijo, y aunque de verdad creo que amo a Bella, él tiene que ser primero. Si ella decide que esto no es lo que quiere, sé que tendré que aceptarlo y seguir adelante, sin importar qué tanto duela.

—Espero que no se lastime —dice Bella mientras miramos a Aiden correr por el claro. No está encarcelando a ningún prisionero en su pelea invisible, y sí que se ve un poco agresivo, pero sé que así es cómo él juega, así que estoy seguro de que estará bien. Le dije que se apartara de las rocas que están a la izquierda, y me está haciendo caso.

—Parece una pelea muy seria —me río—, aunque no estoy muy seguro de con _quién_ está peleando. La mente de ese niño es una maravilla.

Sonríe y cierra los ojos cuando el viento sopla suavemente a nuestro alrededor. Se ve tan hermosa, y todo lo que quiero hacer es acercarme más.

—No me has pedido una respuesta.

—No quiero presionarte.

—Si te dijera que sí, ¿de verdad crees que pueda funcionar? ¿Y si te dan un trabajo en otro lugar? Ambos sabemos que cuando éramos jóvenes no podías esperar para irte de Forks.

—Sí, me fui. Lo hice, Bella. Fui a la universidad, hice las cosas que quería hacer, cometí errores y maduré. Regrese aquí porque necesitaba hacerlo. Pude haber intentado ir a otro lugar, pero algo me dijo que aquí es donde pertenezco. Quiero que Aiden crezca aquí, así que ningún trabajo podrá apartarme de este lugar. Ahora nos estoy manteniendo, y mi negocio de fotografía apenas está creciendo. Si te preocupa que me vaya de nuevo, no lo hagas porque no va a pasar.

Me mira a los ojos, y veo el brillo de las lágrimas en los suyos.

—¿Me lo prometes? Porque quiero decirte que sí. Te amaba tanto cuando éramos jóvenes, y cuando te fuiste creí que nunca más podría volver a tenerlo. Tenía tantas ganas de detenerte, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Queríamos cosas completamente diferentes y no podía pedirte que renunciaras a todo por mí cuando yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a ceder.

—Desearía que lo hubieras hecho —suspiro—. Pero también estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras porque eso me dio a Aiden, y no lo cambiaría por nada en el mundo. Creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione, si me das la oportunidad. ¿Podemos dejar atrás el pasado y comenzar de nuevo?

—¿Es eso posible? Me refiero a comenzar de nuevo.

Asiento poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Si queremos estar juntos, no creo que nada pueda detenernos. No te pido que me digas que me amas, sólo te pido una oportunidad para compensarte y demostrarte que _siempre _fuiste la indicada para mí, incluso aunque yo era demasiado joven y estúpido para darme cuenta.

—¿Pensabas en mí cuando estabas en Nueva York?

—_Siempre_ —me río y ella sonríe.

—Yo también pensé en ti. Incluso pensé en ti después de que regresaste, pero… creí que nunca podría pasar, así que me contenté con sólo ser tu amiga. Me obligué a ser feliz, y luego comenzamos a vernos todos los días y empecé a cuidar a Aiden, y pensé que quizá, sólo _quizá,_ podríamos intentarlo de nuevo. No te respondí de inmediato porque quería darte tiempo para que lo pensaras.

—No he pensado en nada más durante la última semana y media.

—¿Y estás seguro?

Asiento.

—Más de lo que jamás he estado seguro de otra cosa. Sé que esto puede funcionar. Entonces, ¿ya tienes tu respuesta?

Sonríe, baja la vista a nuestras manos entrelazadas y se sonroja.

—Siempre supe cuál era mi respuesta. Es sí. Siempre ha sido un sí, siempre será sí.

Me inclinó hacia adelante sin siquiera pensarlo y presionó mis labios sobre los de ella. Nada nunca se sentirá más natural que besar a Bella. Sus labios son suaves y se amoldan perfectamente con los míos, como si el tiempo no hubiera avanzado y fuéramos niños de nuevo.

En realidad esos sentimientos nunca se fueron, incluso aunque eso pensé. Es como cuando se abre una compuerta y todo fluye de regreso, golpeándome con la fuerza de un tsunami. Amo a Bella. No tengo una lista de razones, ni la necesito. Amo _quien_ es ella, no una cosa u otra.

—Nunca dejé de amarte —dice cuando nos separamos, jadeando ligeramente—. No tienes que preguntarme si te amo, porque no pasa un día en que no te ame. Tenía un motivo secreto cuando te ofrecí el departamento de la abuela.

—Motivo secreto, ¿huh? —sonrío.

Asiente.

—Te quería cerca. Me gustaría decir que fue por la bondad en mi corazón, pero también fue por una razón un poco egoísta.

La beso suavemente de nuevo, riendo.

—Me alegra que fueras egoísta. También te amo, Bella.

~SySO~

Pasan los meses, y la vida es mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperar. No hay palabras que describan lo increíblemente feliz que soy. No mucho después de nuestra cita en el bosque, las cosas comienzan a avanzar más rápido de lo que pensé, pero estoy más que de acuerdo con eso.

Al igual que Aiden.

No me di cuenta de lo fácil que sería incluir a Bella en nuestra familia, y estoy muy agradecido por tener a un hijo tan sencillo como Aiden. No cuestiona por qué Bella y yo nos besamos y nos decimos te amo, sino que se une a nosotros, queriendo su turno él también. Él ama a Bella y hace una semana me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer las cosas oficiales porque él hizo una pregunta muy compleja sin vacilar.

—_¿Ya te puedo decir mami?_

La agarró con la guardia baja y se formaron lágrimas en sus ojos. Él pensó que la había molestado, pero fue todo lo contrario. Ella me miró y yo asentí, haciéndole saber que estaba bien. Entonces ella envolvió a mi hijo en sus brazos, diciéndole que nada la haría más feliz.

Para alguien de afuera podría parecerle un poco rápido, pero para nosotros no era así. Más bien, ya habíamos retrasado demasiado nuestro hermoso futuro. En el instante en que él dijo esas palabras supe lo que necesitaba hacer. En realidad, era más bien lo que quería hacer, pero no sabía si era el momento.

Quería casarme con ella, algo que siempre estuvo predestinado a ser.

No dudaba que ella me fuera a decir que sí, pero aún así me puse nervioso al elegir el anillo. Aiden, por supuesto, intentó elegir la roca más grande, pero incluso si hubiera tenido el dinero, sabía que no era el correcto para Bella. Ella es la persona más humilde que conozco, y probablemente se negaría tan sólo a aceptar el anillo.

En lugar de eso elegimos un hermoso anillo antiguo. Pedí que remplazaran el diamante con algo más claro, pero eso no le quitó el encanto. Era hermoso, y aún así simple… era Bella.

—No lograré ponerte los pantalones, ¿verdad? —le pregunto a Aiden y él se ríe. Está de pie frente a mí con su camisa abotonada completamente mal y su ropa interior de Superman al aire en toda su gloria. Teníamos las capas envueltas en el cuello, justo como él pidió.

Al menos se puso la camisa.

—¡A mami no le importa! —dice y sé que tiene razón. De hecho, esto probablemente lo hará más memorable. El niño debe ser capaz de ser el mismo hoy porque decidí que _él_ es el que va a hacer esa pregunta muy especial.

—Al menos abrochemos bien los botones, ¿sí? —pregunto inclinándome—. Mami llegará en cualquier minuto, así que tenemos que vernos guapos. Sabes cuál es tu señal, ¿verdad?

Asiente.

—Vas a decirle a mami que la amas y luego te vas a poner de rodillas. Luego yo le pregunto y tú sacas el anillo bonito. Ella va a decir que sí y seguro va a llorar, pero son lágrimas felices entonces está bien.

—Exacto, pero no le digas que dije que lloraría, ¿sí? Mantengamos eso entre nosotros.

—¿Un secreto?

Asiento alzando mi dedo meñique.

—Sí, y has hecho un buen trabajo guardando este secreto. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, campeón.

Sonríe y ese diente que se le cayó hace poco sólo lo hace ver más adorable.

—Soy bueno guardando secretos.

—Eres el mejor —le digo despeinando un poco su cabello.

Esperamos ansioso a que se abra la puerta mientras yo repito una y otra vez lo que voy a decir. Afortunadamente ella no tarda en entrar y cuelga su abrigo antes de darse la vuelta. Sé que nunca olvidaré la expresión en su rostro cuando se gira hacia nosotros. Sus ojos se abren como platos y abre la boca. Al instante Aiden está a su lado, toma su mano y la jala hacia donde estoy yo en medio de la habitación.

El momento ya está aquí y todo lo que quiero decir se desvanece de mi mente. Me quedo con las palabras más sencillas, pero por las lágrimas en sus ojos sé que son suficientes.

—Eres la única mujer a la que he amado y la única a la que _amaré_. Bella, debí hacer esto hace años, pero ambos sabemos que soy un idiota. El tiempo nos separó, pero pudimos encontramos de nuevo. Nunca dejaré que nada vuelva a separarnos. Te amo.

Mientras me pongo en una rodilla y saco el anillo, Aiden se para entre nosotros y toma la mano de Bella como habíamos planeado.

—Mami, ¿te casarías con papi?

—¿Por favor? —pregunto, ofreciéndole el anillo.

Su mano libre tapa su boca mientras llora, y luego asiente. Gentilmente deslizo el anillo en su dedo con la ayuda de Aiden. Ella mira a nuestro hijo y sonríe.

—Por supuesto que me casaré con tu papi. Ustedes dos son mis superhéroes favoritos.

—¡Sí! —grita Aiden, saltando—. ¡Ahora también puedes ser un superhéroe, mami! ¡Ayúdanos a salvar el mundo de los malos!

—Sí, mami —digo, poniéndome de pie y tomándola en mis brazos. Limpio sus lágrimas y beso su nariz ahora roja—. Más tarde te conseguiremos una capa, pero por ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.

—¿Trabajo? —cuestiona sollozando.

Asiento y sonrío.

—Mmhmm. Tengo que besarte y tú tienes que besarme. Y luego tenemos que atrapar un escurridizo Duende Verde.

Riendo pasa los brazos por mi cintura y me abraza con fuerza.

—Creo que podemos hace eso fácilmente —dice antes de presionar sus labios con los míos.

Sí, creo que lo manejaremos bien.

* * *

Bueno, ustedes saben que estoy un poco obsesionada con Daddyward, así que no pude aguantarme las ganas de traducir este OS.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
